Reading The Lightning Thief Before It Happens
by poisonapplecat
Summary: Pretty much as the title says. Percy, Annabeth, from the past, and/or present, and Thalia and Nico from the future reading The Lightning Thief. I hope it's better than the summary sounds.


**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? Well, you cant see but no, I do not, and I am not him. Which (sadly) means that i do not own The Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

Percy had just arrived home from his latest school, where he had blown up a school bus. It was an accident, he swears! But he still got all the blame and got expelled. He'd tried to argue that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have a loaded cannon on a fieldtrip with a bunch of fifth graders, but it was no use. He had gotten expelled as soon as they got back from the battlefield.

He tried not to gag on the smell and, avoiding Gabe, ran into his room. He knew that Gabe saw him, but he didn't care. Gabe would say his hellos' and welcome backs' tonight, coming with some scars and bruises.

Then, while he was trying, (and failing) to clean up his room, he saw a box on his bed. Usually, he would have pushed it aside, guessing it was Gabes' but he was drawn towards it for some strange reason. He looked at it and saw it had his name, his _full_ name on it, telling him to open it and look inside.

_From, Your Friend..._ It read.

Percy knew he didn't have any friends, but he opened it anyway.

When he saw what was inside, he mentally groaned.

Books. Inside were 9 books. Then he noticed something else.

He picked up the first book and read aloud.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**

To say that he was shocked was and understatement. It had his name on it! Then he realized that what he read wasn't even English. It looked like some other dead language that was never taught these days. Yet, he had read it in English perfectly...

He put the book back in the box, sealed the box again, and left his room. He knew Gabe wouldn't care that he was leaving, as long as he was back in enough time to clean up after the poker game.

He ran outside and all the way to Central Park, where there was a small spot nobody else knew about, just a small clearing and a pond.

When he got there he practically fell onto the ground in surprise as well as fear. In the clearing, _his_ clearing that nobody else knew about, were two other people. A punk girl around 15 with a silver tiara and an annoyed expression was yelling at a goth boy around 13.

He was instantly noticed. The two looked at him with annoyance at first, then shock, then confusion. "Umm, sorry..." I said, "I didnt know anybody else was here." He turned to leave, but the girl called "Wait!"

Percy relunctantly turned around to face the two.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

Naturally, Percy backed away. It was New York after all. These two could be really young muggers. Then he noticed something that chilled his blood. The goth guy had a sword at his side.

"I'm not telling anyone with a sword anything." he said pointing to the sword in the seath.

"You can see it?" The guy asked.

"Well, I'm not blind. Or, I dont think so at least. I've seen perfectly for the past 11 years of my life. So, unless blind means perfect sight, which it doesn't, no, I'm not blind."

"Name." The girl demanded. Percy turned and ran. When he reached the spot where trees started up again, he stoped. He had hit something that felt like a wall, even though there was nothing there. He fell to the ground, groaned, and stumbled back up again. He threw his hand foward, and sure enough, it hit the same thing. Nothing, but still unpassable.

"Yeah, we've been dealing with that for the last twelve minutes..." The goth guy said, shaking his head in defeat.

Percy started to panic. There was an invisible wall, blocking him from leaving. If these two attacked he may be able to dodge, but if that sword came out...

An idea started to form in his head. If he could get that sword... "You still haven't answered me." The girl said.

"And I'm not gonna. I don't know about you, but I prefer not to have randomly armed strangers know my name." He replied.

He backed up, then glanced at the box he had dropped when he first hit the wall. He inched towards it, hoping the others wouldn't notice. The girl did, though.

"Whats in the box?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Percy luged at the box, and the girl did the same. She, somehow, got to it before him, and threw it to the boy, so that it was out of Percys' reach.

"Hey!" Percy protested and charged at the boy, hoping he didn't have enough time to open the box. The boy side-stepped. _Perfect..._ Percy thought. Right as he passed, he grabbed at the swords hilt and ripped it out of the seath. He turned and knocked the boy with the box in the back of the head with the hilt, causing him to drop the box, and fall to the ground. Unfortunanly, the books spilled out.

The girl ran to them, groaning as she saw they were books, and picked the top one up.

Her eyes widened and she dropped the book, stunned.

Percy ran for the book, grabbed it and the box, and took off running to the barrier again. In no time he was there. He dropped the box, and readied the sword.

Right when he was about to swing it, it was grabbed out of his hands. He turned quickly to see the boy had gotten up and taken his sword back. The sword point was at Percys' throat.

Percy suspected he was about to die, when the girl called out. "Nico! Stop! It's him!"

_So, his name is Nico, huh? Why does that seem significant?_ Percy thought. He didn't know who _him _was, but he didn't really want to find out.

"How do you know?" 'Nico' questioned.

_The books._ Percy realized. The girl must have put the pieces together and figured out it was his name on the books. Still, why did they call him _him_? Percy didn't know.

But he knew one thing, he didn't want them to get their hands on the books.

"The book. It has _his _name on the it. I told you the clearing looked different. We must be in the past! And that must mean that's _him_. That messy hair and sea green eyes, well, they can be recognized anywhere." The girl explained. Percy saw Nicos' eyes flicker towards the box and book.

Percy knew what Nico was going to do. So, he did it first. He lunged at the box, stuffed the book in it and somehow managed to get away. What he didnt count for was the girl, catching him while he ran, practically right towards her.

"Your name is Percy Jackson, isnt it?" she asked. Percy nodded slowly, to say yes. She already knew, no use hiding it now. For a second he thought he saw her eyes water, then she grinned and said "Who knew you knew how to fight this early, Kelp Head?"

"Kelp Head? Is that supposed to be some kind of taunt? Because due to the fact it makes absolutly no sense, unless, of course, you are refering to my poor report card grades, which practically everyone is, but I dont see how you could have gotten a copy of it, it isn't working." Percy said. He knew that his best bet right now was just annoying them, so maybe, they'll get too annoyed and leave him alone. Apparently, that wasn't their plan, because the girl growled out, "And who says this? Because nobody makes fun of my cousin but Nico and I."

Percy did mental double take and said, "Um, sorry, What? Just so you know, I have no cousins. Only my mom, and stupid step-dad. You hear that? So, you can't necesarily call a guy you're mugging your cousin. I'm pretty sure its against the muggers code or something like that."

"What? You think- You think we're-? No! Percy! We're not mugging you." She stuttered out.

"Oh, right." Percy said rolling his eyes. "You expect me to believe that? I know what being attacked by someone else looks like. Hell, its happened to me. Usually I'd be long gone by now, if it weren't for the invisible wall over there. Also, you just attacked me and are still holding me by my shirt collar."

She seemed to realize this, and dropped him. He scrammbled away and stood up. He glanced around, wondering if there was a way out.

"We don't want to hurt you Fish Face." Nico said as he put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

Percy instantly shrugged off his hand. The girl sighed and said, "You probably dont know us, my names Thalia. We're really good friends in the future. Well, more like enemies with a lot of friendliness mixed in, but hey we are cousins."

"I already told you this," Percy said through gritted teeth, "I dont have any cousins. I don't have any friends. And I really doubt you'd care enough to know me... I'm just the loser everyone makes fun of for being an idiot..." He said that last part in a whisper, glaring at the ground. He could feel the worried looks, but he didnt care. "Why dont you just rob and beat me already, I have to get home soon." Percy asked.

"We're not going to hurt you." Thalia said as if she was talking to a 3 year old.

"Dont talk to me like that. I may seem stupid, I may be dull, but I dont like it when other people call me names just because of stupid dyslexia and the stupid ADHD are ruinig my life. Then again, its not like I have one. Look, beat me up all you want, take all my stuff for all i care, I have 17 bucks in my back pocket. But could you leave me alive, I dont know how my mom would react if I died. And as much as i could use that 17 bucks to help my mom with getting me into another school or help pay the taxes, i can use it as a peace offering now and she'll probably understand."

Thalia blinked at him. "We are not going to hurt you. And youre not the only one with ADHD and dyslexia. We both have it." She said glancing at Nico, "And we know you. So dont you dare think those things about yourself. You're much more important than you realize."

"Yeah, thats what my mom always says, doesn't make it true." Percy replied.

There was a bright flash, and a girl around 11 with blond hair and grey eyes appeared. She blinked, the asked, "Th-Th-Thalia?"

Thalia blinked and said "It's attack of the miniutures."

Percy turned on her, "If miniutures is refering to us, then you're wrong. You are the ones attacking me! So dont give me that lie that you're not going to hurt me!"

Nico sighed, "Do we have to use Mist on him?"

The new girl just looked at all three of them in confusion. "But, but Thalia, you're a tree! And who are they?" She asked pointing to Nico and Percy. "And why does he think you're going to hurt him. You can't go around hurting mortals Thalia, and also, THALIA!" She finished screaming and ran up to hug her.

"Gah! Munchkin Attack! Ready your weapons!" She yelled when the girl tackled her, but she was grinning.

"How are you not a tree?" The girl asked.

"Ask him. He saved me, but not in his timeline." She said pointing to Percy.

Percy just blinked and said, "Wait, tree? And _me _save someone? Thats actually kind of funny, but keep trying."

"I did not expect Percy to be so... so... down on himself before he came to camp..." Thalia sighed, Nico nodding in agreement. The he muttered, "Sarcastic as ever, though."

The girl looked Percy over, then said, "My name's Annabeth Chase. Yours is...?"

Percy looked away from her, not liking to give out personal information. Thalia rolled her eyes, "His name is Percy Jackson." She told Annabeth.

"And him?"Annabeth asked eyeing Nico carefully. "Nico di Angelo." he replied. She nodded and turned back to Thalia.

"But I still dont understand how it's possible you're here. And are those two.. like us?" Then she started rambling on about something and Percy tuned out.

He looked aroung the clearing, hoping for a way out, but found one. Thalia and Nico weren't looking at him so he slowly started to inch towards the box on the ground. He got there, but not before Annabeth noticed him. "What are you doing?" She asked him, eyes narrowing.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting a reunion or anything here, but I really have to go. Like, now." Percy said, knowing full and well how mad Gabe would be that he took this long.

Annabeth stared into his eyes for a moment, the looked him up and down, doing the same to Thalia and Nico. "Percy," she asked. "Why are you wearing a jacket?"

"What?"

"It's just that, it's actually quite warm right now and both Thalia and Nico dont have jackets on. well, Nico's is tied at his waist, but that still counts. You're wearing yours. Why?" Annabeth repeated.

Thalia and Nico had only just seemed to notice this, and nodded their heads.

Before Percy could come up with a lie, there was another briht flash, and a note was on the box. He picked it up, and realized it was in the same odd language he had read before, and he could still read it. He quiclky dropped it, freaked out, and Annabeth went for it.

"_Dear Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico,_

_In the box, as Thalia and Percy know, are books. But not just any books. Theses books follow percy's adventures in the future. They serve three purposes. 1, for Thalia and Nico, who both have always wanted to know more about their cousins first adventures, due to the fact he always moderates it, especially what he had done. 2, for Percy, to help him feel need and know that he's NOT useless. And 3, for Annabeth, who has always wanted to know when her big break will be, when she will get to proove her worth, here you go. Thalia and Nico have been sent back from the future for this and Percy and Annabeth are in their present time. when gone, Thalia and Nico will remember this, Annabeth and Percy will only remember their lessons. Upon reading this line, time will be paused untill all books are finished. More people may come in the future. More notes will come for further instructions. And no, Percy you are not drugged right now, like that- oh nevermind, I'm not supposed to mention that. _

_Farewell, Apollo and the Fates._" Annabeth read, glancing at Percy with eyebrows raised. "When were you ever drugged?"

"It doesn't necesarily say that." Percy countered.

"Well, we should get reading," Thalia said. "Any questions?"

**A/N: Okay, first things first. I've always wanted to say that, but really. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or incorrect grammar or inprper capitalizition. Also, I'm sorry to say that the other reading PJO story wont be continued, I'm just not all that into it myself. It will be removed when I figure out how to, I'm still relatively knew to this website, or at least having an account on it. Also, today is the Friday before Thanksgiving break, so no school next week! For me, at least. Bye.**


End file.
